Damnit, Nathaniel
by GGLauren
Summary: Chuck&Blair, Dan&Serena, Nate&Bree are all vampires. They all go to the private school of St. Jude’s and Constance. Read as they attempt to live your average high-society secondary school life. As time goes on, something isn’t quite right.


**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Six months is far too long to add another chapter onto the story. In between those six months, it's been very hectic, but I'm coming back to finish all my stories with a storyline to go with them! Expect chapter 3 in the next few days or so. **

**Please review, thank you**!

* * *

A brisk and tender wind tossed the sprinkled snow over the sidewalks of 72nd Street. The sun had managed to peek out of the gloomy clouds in the early rise of morning.

"Dan, want to study tonight at the loft? I really don't feel the need to stomach my mother and Bart's renewed vows again." Serena pleaded with a desperate groan.

"Serena, this is an important evening for your mother and Bart. Don't find all the excuses that are completely unnecessary." Dan said with a chuckle.

"This is probably the 150th time I've seen it, I could probably memorize their speech off by heart." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Muffin.." jokingly said Dan while casting his glowing puppy dog eyes.

Serena darted in front of her boyfriend and proceeded dashed him to the nearest wall, only to pin him up, "we're being a naughty boy, now are we?" Serena whispered in a captivating tone. This caused Dan to tense up. She pressed her index finger against his soft and dainty lips, "Looks like I'll have to punish you tonight, baby." she added on with a hard-pressed kiss to the lips.

"Mm, I would not mind." Dan replied back and continued to plant kisses on her lips. He adored it when his girl took charge.

"I think we're going to be late for Blair's if we don't hurry up." He murmured, interrupting their heated moment.

Serena darted in a flash while Dan proceeded behind her.

--

"I cannot wait to see the faces of those bitches tonight when all of us crash." Chuck said with a smirk.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Nate said reluctantly. He laid on Blair's leather couch.

"Oh, stop being a pussy, Nathaniel. You've been doing this since day one. If you don't want to go, then don't. I am _certainly _not stopping you." Chuck replied.

Nate bolted up from his laying position on the couch, "Harsh words, Chuck." he said now just inches away from Charles' face.

"Easy, Nathaniel."

Nate walked away furiously back to his original position.

Dan swaggered on the marble-tiled floor of the sensuous apartment of the Waldorf's, already feeling the pressure. He decided to proceed onto a new subject. Serena made her way up the staircase of the Waldorf residence, Dan followed.

Blair walked in and planted a passionate kiss on her man's lips.

"Hey, baby." Chuck smiled widely.

"Purple with red plaid or yellow polka dots?" said Chuck while grasping onto two bow-ties, undecided on which to choose for tonight's if you call it, "big" event.

"How 'bout neither?" Bree interrupted his decisive thinking, earning a stern glare from Blair.

Blair looked at Chuck, "Purple with red plaid." ending with a smile.

Blair glared back a second time at Bree, causing Bree to flinch.

--

Dan cupped both of Serena's hands into his and stepped towards Blair's bed.

"I want to know everything that happened on the day you changed me, Serena." Dan said in a serious tone, wanting answers.

Serena was speechless. This was a sensitive topic for her, but she loved him too much to not want to tell him. It was time.

"Well," Serena managed to say, locking her now turquoise eyes with his incredibly earnest dark bronze eyes.

"Around 60 years ago, I went hunting for my prey in the eastern forest near Seattle. I flaunted myself and my prey when I sensed a sweet and tender scent from afar. I didn't know who you were, what you were doing, but I knew you were near. I ran towards you, just to make sure you did not know exactly what _I _was doing, thirsting on a deer's blood. The moment I saw you, I bolted. You didn't see me, but minutes later I heard a loud roar. A roar so strong hit me immediately; Grizzly bear. You were the only mortal human being in the forest. No matter how much I thirsted for your blood, greater than any other human's, I sprinted to your location. You managed to derail the grizzly bear away from you, but you greatly damaged your ankle. You were panicking a lot, and I saw you collapse. The bear wasn't very far, and I could have easily left you to be devoured, but I saw you so differently. I picked you up and rushed you to safety. I wanted you so bad, Dan. I couldn't help myself. You had such a special glow that it didn't need to take a name and a familiarity of your personality to fall in love with you. So, I changed you. I broke away just in time, but it was hard." Serena managed to let out before letting her tears flow.

Dan wrapped his brawny arms around her vulnerable body and kissed the side of her temple.

"Thank you, baby." he whispered.

"Why? Why would you thank me? You should pity me! I am almost positive you wanted to have children, watch them grow, grow old with your significant other! I took that away from you!" Serena mentioned with a hard sob.

"Serena, look at me," Dan pulled her body towards his, "I get you spend _forever _with _you_. We get to jump leaps and bounds, no one can hurt us. We're unbreakable. I would have died in that forest. You have never known me, and kills me inside. I'm so thankful everyday that I am given the opportunity to spend everyday with you. I watch you in absolute awe. I'm the luckiest man ever. Ever, Serena." he said full of sincerity.

"I love you." Serena choked out and wrapped to full arms around the love of her life.

"Always."

----

"Where the hell are Dan and Serena? It's been an hour already." Nate moaned, dipping his head back into Bree's lap.

"My goodness, child, do you ever complain so much." Blair said.

Just then Dan and Serena come downstairs to see the impatient faces of Chuck, Blair, Nate and Bree.

"About fucking time." Chuck mumbled off to Blair.

"Alright, let's go crash the Upper West Side and get absolutely, completely, fully, intoxicated." Dan said as they all approached the elevator.

"Remember everyon-" Nate was quickly interrupted by yet again, Charles,

"We fuckin' know, Shirlock."

"Party on."

----

A/N:

Alright, it's a quick chapter, but I PROMISE it will get more interesting.

**Let's just say this party the gang goes to is not going to conclude well at all. An old friend drops by, the secret of their immortality may be given away. This puts a major strain Chuck and Blair's relationship. Who knows? **

**Review**, please and thank you! **Subscribe**! I promise it will get better!


End file.
